The Man He Is Today
by KaelynRayne
Summary: This is a Adult Rin x Sesshomaru x OC story. The story is told through the perspective of Sesshomaru's 2nd daughter, and the story is about how Sessohmaru turned from a cold, heartless, demon into a loving, kindhearted, father. Feel free to review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

_**Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story, It always makes me happy to see my views increase. Feel free to ask any questions or just post comments I always love reading them, and if you like the story remember to follow to get the next chapter. My updates are sporadic but they do happen. And Once again thank you for reading.**_

* * *

><p>Looking back on it now it was hard to believe my father was ever a cruel and uncaring demon. Mother told me once that the love of a young girl was the catalyst for his dramatic change from an uncaring emotionless man to the man I know today. Little was known about the girl's past and Father preferred it that way. Father told me their meeting was by happenstance, but I believe it was fate. Father had been resting against a tree after a huge fight with his younger brother, wounded and in need of rest. Having chosen a tree to lean against a small human child had wandered up to him, her clothes ragged and dirty, she had brought him water and even fish and mushrooms. Father told her to mind her own business, and that he doesn't eat human food. The next time he saw her she was covered in bruises with her eye swollen shut, offering him more food, Father's curiosity got the better of him and he asked her how she'd gotten the bruises. She merely smiled a childish smile, leaving Father to question why the girl had smiled.<p>

Having rested his fair share Father made his way to A-Un and his noisy imp follower, a gust of wind brought the smell of blood to Father's sensitive nose, the blood of the young human child who showed him kindness and the smell of wolves. Father followed the scent and found the young girl dead on the ground, she'd been killed by the wolves. Her innocent smile came to the surface of his mind and he took hold of his Tenseiga. Grasping the sword he saw the minions of the afterlife, and proclaimed he was going to test his sword once again. Father swung his sword and easily killed the demons of the afterlife. Lifting the little girl up he heard her heart begin to beat. Surprise dawned the stupid imp demon's face as father merely walked away leaving the girl and imp to think about his actions. Upon thinking of what Father had said his obnoxious imp follower realize that he had been the first test subject, and became distraught. The young girl slowly began to following Father leaving the imp to catch up. That was the beginning of Father's change.

One evening his young companion was captured by a evil demon to be used as bait to draw Father in and force him to kill his younger brother. Father however had no intentions of killing his brother at that time, he was more interested in killing the evil demon, Naraku. Father slowly began to hack away at the Evil demon's body, sending pieces of his flesh flying in all directions. Father didn't know at the time that the true goal of Naraku was in fact to absorb Father and use his power to kill Inu Yasha. The foolish Naraku believed that he in fact beat Father as he encased him in his flesh. By shear chance Inu Yasha destroyed large parts of Naraku's body, and Father broke free. Having been beaten beyond the ability to save himself, Naraku vanished, leaving Father to go and retrieve his young companion from the clutches of a controlled young man. She happily followed him.

Father stubbornly continued to try to find the evil Naraku, the girl loyally followed him. She went many places with him, watched him battle many foes. She knew he was kind, and caring, and understanding. Her eyes always followed him, she watched the cold hearted demon be slowly replaced by a caring man, one no one else saw until she died once more as he was trying to develop an ability for his sword. Grief stricken he stood and looked at her small lifeless body, cursing himself for letting her die. The little imp cried, claiming that Father, being the man he was, would never shed tears. His mother, probably wishing to avoid his anger and depression, brought the girl back to life telling him it was the very last time the girl's life could be returned to her. Grandmother told me, though his face remained emotionless, his eyes softened as he held his hand to her face, she could tell he was overjoyed and relieved.

After many hardships and battles he sent his young traveling companion to live in a human village that his younger brother had decided to settle in and watch over. She had moved in with the old priestess of the village. The old lady had taught her about herbs and healing while one of Inu Yasha's companions trained her in the art of demon slaying. The young girl had wanted to continue to travel with Father but she didn't wish to be a burden to him. Father often went to visit the young girl and would always bring her gifts on his visits. Through the years he watched her grow from a small child into a young woman. When the girl turned sixteen she decided she was no longer a child and began to once again follow Father, by the time she was 18 a small romance between the two had begun to bud. The harsh and cruel demon he had once been became a distant memory, though his face never showed his emotions it was still easy to tell he was happy.

Father had taken his young lover back to the village when she began to get sick and irritable, her scent had even changed from her soothing daisy scent to a sharp pleasant cinnamon. The miko of the village told Father that it was likely that his lover had become pregnant, and until they were positive of it she wasn't to leave the village. A few months later it was very easy to tell she was with child. Though her belly wasn't overly large it was beginning to swell. Still she refused to stay in the village and continued to follow him and fight along side him, until a month before the child was to be born, when he forced her to stay in the village by refusing to leave the surrounding area. His young lover gave birth to a beautiful daughter. The hanyou had black hair with sparse strands of silver hair and two small dog ears. On her forehead, Father's crescent moon embellished her serene face and brought out the golden color of her eyes. Father said she was the most beautiful child he had ever seen. They named her Ran, the young woman stayed in the village to raise their child, but when the child turned one the call of the wilderness called once more. She collected a few things along with her child and waited for Father's next visit. He allowed her to accompany him under the strict conditions that while their child was present that she was not to leave A-Un while he fought any dangers.

The days were often quiet and Father found that he enjoyed just watching his child and young lover. One night while stopping to rest his young lover had left to relieve herself leaving their young child in the care of Father. A loud scream caused Father to bolt up still holding his daughter, the scent of blood filled his senses as he ran to where his young lover was on the ground bleeding. A large bear was standing over his lover, he quickly took down the bear and ran to his lover. His small child reached out for her mother who had a large blood stain on her back where the angry bear had come up behind her and raked it's claws across her back and a gaping wound on her shoulder where it seemed that the bear had bitten her. Father leaned down and cradled his young lover in his arm, she was still breathing to his relief. The child began to cry and his young lovers eyes opened. She carefully cradled the child as Father picked her up and as fast as he could tried to get her to the miko's village.

Upon arriving he stormed into Inu Yasha's house calling loudly for the miko. The miko ran to tend to the young woman's injuries, shooing father and Inu Yasha out of the house. Curled up in his arms was his young child, covered in her mother's blood. He realized he too was covered in the blood of his precious lover, rage filled him, he silently cursed himself for ever letting her go off on her own. Inu Yasha had walked over to stand in front of Father, after a moment he crouched down and held out a bucket of water with a rag in it. Father just stared at it, he couldn't think of anything besides his lover. Slowly Inu Yasha reached out to take the child, Father glared at him, he looked down at his sleeping child covered in blood and handed the child to Inu Yasha to clean. Inu Yasha's oldest son came up behind his father carrying a blanket to wrap the child in. Father allowed the boy to take his child into another house, Inu Yasha followed.

Father was left alone sitting on the porch of Inu Yasha's house listening to his lover's pained breathing. A small hanyou that looked no older than six or seven walked up to him and wet the cloth in the bucket once more, she carefully reached out towards him and took hold of his blood stained hand. Father started to glare at the girl but his grief made the glare seen more like a pained expression. Carefully the girl cleaned the blood from his hands and and reached up to hold his face. He finally registered her as his brother's daughter. The young girl had spent many days spending time with his lover, though as often as he'd seen her he'd never once heard her speak. Father asked her for her name but only received an innocent smile like the one he received from his lover all those years ago. His expression turned hollow and the hanyou's smile faded, carefully she climbed into his lap and wrapped her small arms around his neck. The miko exited her house and saw her daughter trying to sooth Father's injured heart.

Carefully has pulled her child off of him and told Father grim news. His lover was dying, the miko had tried her best but couldn't stop the bleeding, it was only a matter of time until she bled to death. She sent Father in to spend the last of her time together, the miko entered only once more to bring Father his child and to give her more medicine to numb her pain. Less than an hour later she exhaled for the last time, Father told me his eyes stung with uncried tears, he fought to keep his composure as he exited the house. Father sat on the porch with his head in his hands, his daughter was handed off to Inu Yasha. Father heard a sound in front of his and he looked over his hands and saw the small hanyou once more. Her eyes were brimming with tears and her face was flush, silently Father pulled his hands away from his face and leaned over to pick up the child. She wrapped her arms around his head, as if protecting him from prying eyes, and continued crying. Only then did Father shed tears for his lost love, when his tears ceased the girl released his head and laid in his arms, after a few moments her crying stopped as she fell asleep. Father softly brushed the hair that was plastered to her face to the side and watched the young hanyou sleep. A pang struck as he realized he wished to be holding his child, as if called for Inu Yasha came to retrieve his daughter and handed Father's child to him. He cradled his sleeping child in his arms and a silent tear rolled down his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story, It always makes me happy to see my views increase. Feel free to ask any questions or just post comments I always love reading them, and if you like the story remember to follow to get the next chapter. My updates are sporadic but they do happen. And Once again thank you for reading.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Father had never cared for a toddler before, an undeniable fear of losing the only piece of his precious lover made his stomach churn. Father was a free soul, he lived to roam, Inu Yasha offered to care for his child, but father refused to let her leave his side. It was the miko who came up with a solution. She agreed to send one of her children to travel with Father and help care for his child. The innocent face of his niece came to mind, he never had learned her name.

The children were called into the room, out of the five children the three oldest stood in a line. Father eyed the children with a sharp gaze, and circled them like they were prey. The oldest two flinched back when Father got close to them but the hanyou girl just smiled. Sending the cowardly boys away all that was left was his quiet niece. Inu Yasha barked that he wouldn't allow his only daughter travel with him, angering his miko and resulting in him smashing his face violently into their floor. Leaning towards the girl Father asked for her name and age, but the girl just continued to smile. After prying himself off the floor Inu Yasha informed Father the girls name was Ana and she was eight years old. Father turned to the miko asking if she was mute. The miko shook her head and told Father that she could speak, but only chose to do so when she had something important to say. Father, being the quiet man he was, found nothing wrong with her silence.

After a day of packing father lead Ana to A-Un, teaching her quickly how to ride him. Father smiled faintly at how she acted after her first time flying, his deceased lover had acted much the same way. A-Un took to the girl very quickly, Father assumed it was because she was so similar to his deceased lover in her childhood. Having become accustom to riding she was handed Father's child. Their first destination was Grandmother's castle. Grandmother hadn't cared much for the human child Father had once brought as his traveling companion, however she came to care for the young woman, and the news of her death had been a blow. She had known of the child born of her son and the girl but had yet to meet the child. After Father told her the news of his lover's passing he took his child from the arms of his niece and presented her to Grandmother. Taking the child, she held it softly and ran her fingers through its unique hair. Grandmother stared at Father in annoyance, reprimanding him for being like his father and baring a hanyou child, all the while fawning over the small toddler. Having the child approved of by his mother had reduced some of his anxiety.

Every few months, at the request of the miko, Father returned to the human village to allow his niece to visit her family and to have his child's health evaluated. They would say a day or two then be off once again to travel. The children often played quietly on A-Un until night when they would curl up together and sleep peacefully by A-Un's side. Father often watched them until they were in a deep sleep, then would patrol the area before coming back and resting. Every morning he would listen for the sound of the children's breathing to change, indicating they were waking up. It had surprised Father one morning when his daughter toddled over to him and tugged on his kimono sleeve. He looked at his child curiously then picked her up. She rewarded him with a big smile as she wrapped her small arms around his neck giving him a hug. He's often heard his daughter babbling to his niece who would some times whisper back and smile happily. By the time his child was three she had an extensive vocabulary, considering the two people she was around the most tended to stay very quiet, it was astounding.

Father would often hear his child talking in her sleep, sometimes calling for the mother she hardly remembered. His niece would often hold his child tight and soothe her back to a quiet slumber, one night though his child crawled away from Ana and called out for her Papa. Father opened his eyes to his crying child walking towards him. Father took in his surroundings, noting there was no present danger he opened his arms for his child who climbed on his lap and settled back in for the night. When Father had awoke he noticed that his niece wasn't next to A-Un sleeping as usual, but curled up on the ground next to him holding his daughter's hand. The girl seemed to still be deeply asleep and determined, even in her sleep, not to release his daughter's hand. Careful not to wake the children he pulled the girl up and leaned her against him under his arm protectively. Ran was the first to awaken, she sat up and rubbed her eyes then looked up at her Papa. She quietly climbed off his lap down to Ana and woke her up. The movement from the children had awoken Father but he stayed quiet and acted as if he was still asleep as the girls ran off to gather fire wood. The morning was cold and the girls could see their breath. Father decide it was time to travel back to the human village for the winter. Father used to travel during the winter season before the miko told him his child could get sick and die from exposure to the cold.

On the travel back to the village it began to snow, causing Father to stop at a near by village with the girls. Upon arriving at the village the humans glared maliciously at him until they saw the children hidden behind his mokomoko. Though father was intimidating to the humans of the village, the fact that he kept two young hanyou girls with him made him seem less dangerous. Ana who always had things on her to trade managed to procure two heavy kimonos and a large blanket. Ran who just followed her around was given some dried fish and turnips. Father stood quietly by A-Un waiting for the girls. Once the supplies had been gathered he helped Ran into her kimono while Ana put her own on, both kimonos were too large for the girls so Father took the time to place both of the girls on A-Un's back before wrapping them both up in the large blanket. Having successfully bundled both of the young girls Father took A-Un's lead and they made their way back to the miko's village. It was late when they arrived at the miko's village Father picked up the bundled children who had fallen asleep on the long journey, and carried them to the warmth of Inu Yasha's house. Not wanting to wake the sleeping household members Father made himself comfortable against a wall still holding the sleeping children on his lap.

Inu Yasha was the first to awaken, coming into the main room he was awe struck at what he saw, Father cradling the sleeping girls. Inu Yasha walked towards Father to take his sleeping child to her room, but when he reached for the girl Father instinctively raised his poison claws to protect them from danger. Breathing a sigh of relief, Father retracted his poison claws and adjusted how he was sitting to make retrieving Ana easier for Inu Yasha. After his niece was taken from his arms he adjusted his daughter so she fit more comfortably on his lap. One by one the members of the household began to wake up, Inu Yasha had offered to let Father and his child stay in their house until the winter season was over, Father refused. The miko had figured he wouldn't wish to stay there and offered to him the house that his young lover had lived in. Though Father didn't wish to stay in the village any longer than he had to he decided that his child would likely enjoy seeing the house she was first raised in.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story, It always makes me happy to see my views increase. Feel free to ask any questions or just post comments I always love reading them, and if you like the story remember to follow to get the next chapter. My updates are sporadic but they do happen. And Once again thank you for reading.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The winter season seemed to fly by, upon the miko's request Father had stayed in the village even after the snow had melted away. Father informed the miko he only planned to stay until late spring, when his child came upon her fourth year. Though Father's impudent imp follower had arrived mid-winter, the miko,with child once more, offered to again send one of her children along to care for his daughter. Father agreed once again to allow his niece to travel along, she had turned nine during the winter season and Father had sent the imp to find a gift appropriate for the young girl. Though Father would never admit it he'd become attached to the young girl, spoiling her in the same ways he spoiled his own daughter. As Ran's birthday came upon them, Father was forced to allow the miko the chance to throw his daughter a small festival that she called a birthday party. Father didn't understand the concept of it but assumed it was a human tradition, given their short lifespans.

Almost time for his daughter's fourth year the annoying imp managed to make his way back with gifts for both girls. For his niece a small hair comb made from a shell, it was very simple in design but seemed to suit the girl. For Ran the imp had found a more elegant hair comb which held a large cherry blossom with flower petals streaming down it, as well as a new kimono bearing the same design as Father's but in aqua. The kimono was much too large for either girl so Father sat it aside for a later date. With the small festival over and the gifts given to both girls, the trio made their way to Bone Eater's Well,where A-Un was waiting patiently for them to arrive. Helping the girls once again onto A-Un, Father set off, leaving his incompetent follower behind in the village. Much to Father's dismay his niece fell ill within the week, her body was hot, her breathing ragged, she had to vomit every few hours, and she had harsh sounding cough that kept her up during the night, her usually soft lily scent turned to a sour odor. The second night of coughing and chills he realized it wasn't going to go away so he held his daughter in his arms and let his niece rest on A-Un until they could make it back to the miko's village.

It took them almost two days to make it back, they arrived at the village around eight in the morning, villagers were out working fields, children playing, and out by the large herb garden was the miko, hold a basket of herbs scolding some village children for playing in the garden. Sitting his daughter down she grabbed his pant leg after receiving the satchel of goods and waited until Ana was in Father's arm before reaching up to take his hand he'd held out for her. Briskly making his way towards the miko, she looked up to see her daughter's pale face cuddled to Father's mokomoko. Dropping her basket she rushed towards him to see her child, her hair was plastered to her face and she was shaking as though she was freezing, every so often she'd cough. The miko reached to take her daughter only to have Father pull her away from the miko's reach. The miko growled at Father before he gestured to her extended stomach. Realizing the futility of it she called for her oldest child to take his sister to their house and to begin preparing cool water and blankets. After handing the child to the boy, Father picked up his own daughter and followed the miko, answering her questions as she asked them. Satisfied with the answers from Father she sent him on his way to care for his own child, who had been lulled into sleep by the warmth of his mokomoko.

Father carried her back to their temporary home and laid her down on a pile of freshly laundered blankets, letting her keep his mokomoko as she slept. Exiting the house Father encountered one of the demon slayer's twins carrying a large bowl with rice and fish in it. The child smiled at him, but kept her distance, as she held the food out to Father. Father knew she wasn't being rude but cautious, like her mother had taught her, he was a powerful demon and though he felt no ill will towards them or the village, it was always respectful to show that she understood his immense power. Father took the bowl and motioned for the child to follow him into the house, bowing slightly in acknowledgment, she followed him in. Though they hadn't been gone but a week they had managed to stop my a village within that time, Ran had been talking nonstop about the twins and how their birthday was almost there, Ana had informed him they were turning fifteen and that humans celebrated becoming an adult at such an age. Father had followed the girls to a stand selling fine goods, though the human custom of giving gifts on the day of one's birth still confused him, he found satisfaction in choosing items for those other than himself.

Reaching into the satchel at his child's side Father pulled out two elongated bags with the strings drawn, one was sakura colored and the other dark blue. Handing one of the bags to the child, he motioned for her to open it. Carefully she slid a fan out of the bag, carefully opening the fan she found a great, black, dog demon flying through clouds at sunset painted across the fine fabric, a light knock sounded at the door as the other twin made her entrance. Looking at what he sister held in her hand Father handed the blue bag to the other sister, sliding open the bag she pulled out the fan and opened it, on the dark fabric was a great, white, dog demon flying through the night, it's tail seemed to demote that it was from the moon, descending to the earth through the clouds. Smiling, both girls bowed in gratitude and exited the house. Sitting the bowl of food down for his daughter to find, Father made his way to the miko's home to check on his niece.

On the porch was the miko, emptying water from a pail before sighing and sitting down, father sat beside her. The miko told Father his niece has something called influenza, and that she should be fine in a week or so, he should however try to keep Ran away so she didn't catch it. Father agreed and though Ran wasn't allowed to visit, Father visited her often, usually to bring her odds and ends that Ran had found or made for her. It took everything he had to stand by patiently as his niece got well. Though not a day after she was free of her sickness Ran fell sick. Shear panic consumed Father, though his face was as impassive as usual, he refused to leave her side. Her breathing ragged, it sounded painful to Father's sensitive ears, her coughing fits kept her awake most nights, and while the sour odor of her sickness stung his nose he refused to leave her side. To help relieve her coughing father would pull her into a half seated position and hold her while she slept. Every morning the miko would come to check on Ran and assess her condition.

It took only four days for the "flu" to run it's course. The miko claimed it was probably because of her partial daiyouki blood. Ran awoke the next morning wide eyed and happy as could be, and started to prepare her belongings to leave the small home. Father took the items from her and returned them to where they had been. Kneeling to look his daughter in the eyes Father explained to her that they would be staying in the village a while longer so there was no need to pack her things away. Pure delight lit up her eyes and her eyes stood straight up with excitement. Running out the door Ran made her way to the miko's house to spend time with her cousins. Father stepped out of the house and followed her, looking for InuYasha. Not finding him at his home Father decided to follow his nose and found him sitting on the edge of the bone eater's well, looking like he was lost in thought. He hadn't even noticed Father walking towards him. Annoyed at being ignored, Father picked up a pebble and threw it at InuYasha's head, like he would with his incompetent follower

When the pebble hit, InuYasha looked up to glare at the intruder of his thoughts, realizing the source of annoyance was his brother he stood up to confront Father. Father motioned for him to sit back down as he took a seat, Father explained that he and his daughter would be staying in the village for a undetermined amount of time. Usually Father would do as he pleased, however like it or not InuYasha was the guardian of the miko's village and felt a need to relay his decision. The look on InuYasha's face was a mixture of disbelief and happiness, Father assumed it was because he would no longer have to allow Ana to travel with Father. Father stood and began to walk away, InuYasha called out that Father should inform the miko about his decision so she could prepare things to make his home more comfortable. Father just nodded and continued on his way to inform the miko and Ran.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story, It always makes me happy to see my views increase. Feel free to ask any questions or just post comments I always love reading them, and if you like the story remember to follow to get the next chapter. My updates are sporadic but they do happen. And Once again thank you for reading.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Slipping into the miko's home he watched as she bustled around, playing with the children. Ran played and ran around with the miko's children. The miko looked at Father after a few moments and sent the children off to play on their own in another room. She welcomed him in and motioned for him to sit should he please. The miko was trying to sit down without falling but her swollen stomach was making it hard, Father moved to stand next to the miko and took her hand to help her sit comfortable. He remembered having to do the same thing for his young lover, and it made his heart clench. After the miko was situated he sat across from her, her proceeded to inform her that He and Ran were planning on living in the village for an undetermined amount of time. The miko was giddy, she tried to stand up only to end up curled sideways on the floor, Father lifted her up and sat her on her feet, dusting the dirt off of her garbs. The miko waddled into the other room with the children to grab a few of the supplies Father's young lover had given to the miko. The miko came out with her two oldest carrying two futons, she informed Father that one was for him, though he may not use it, it was always nice to have one. The boys hustled off to put the futons in Father's house, Ran came running out of the room followed by Ana, they where playing chase. Father moved to stand in front of them and scooped them both up, informing both girls that they wouldn't be traveling anymore. Both girls threw their arms around his neck, the miko just stood silently as he smiled softly at the girls who were rambling on about all the fun things they could do around the village. Father sat them down to allow them to continue playing.

30 years later

Father listen to Ran go on and on about some wolf cub one of the miko's children had introduced her to. Rolling his eyes for what could have only been the hundredth time, they finally landed on the marble floor of his mother's castle. It had been about 15 years since Father last visited Grandmother, Father had realized he hadn't the slightest clue what to do with his rambling teenage daughter. So he took her to his mother for training in etiquette, and to calm his nerves. Grandmother walked out to greet them, she gathered Ran in her arms in an unlady like hug, then led her away leaving Father to follow behind, not that he minded. There was a sudden halt as Ran told grandmother about her current wolf crush, Grandmother chided her that even if Father had tainted their bloodline with human blood there was no way that Ran was going to taint it further by introducing a wolf into the lineage. Grandmother even stated she'd cry, causing Father to once again roll his eyes, a habit he'd picked up over the years. After arriving in the main room the three sat down to discuss Ran's education. Grandmother agreed to train Ran in their customs and traditions, Father agreed that Ran would be allowed to come home during the spring to spend time with InuYasha and his family.

Father had taken up traveling once again, he visited Ran often, Though 20 years after her lessons began Ran returned to InuYasha's village for the funeral of her beloved aunt, the only mother figure she could remember. Ran took a year off from her studies to help InuYasha, the miko had blessed him with 13 pups, the youngest was almost 35, still a teenager in it's development, and having a hard time coping with the loss of his mother. At the end of the year Ran went back to Grandmother's, and continued her studies. The year Ran turned 90, and hit adulthood, she decided to move back to InuYasha's village. After speaking with InuYasha it was decided that Ran could open a class to teach the children of the village. Father came around every few months to bring supplies to Ran for her classes. Traveling around the countryside he would often search for plants and items Ran would ask for.

That's when he saw her, her hair was in windblown and she was sitting on the ground picking up item's she's dropped from a basket she held in her arms. Her eyes were a piercing green while her hair was a vibrant red, even so she bore a haunting resemblance to his deceases lover. Slowly Father walked towards her, watching her reach to catch the items before they blew away. Feeling his presence the red haired demon looked up to stare at Father, immediately captivated by his grace and beauty. They watched each other for what seemed like hours, though only seconds had passed by. Father walked towards her, leaning down he saw what she was gathering back up were flowers, reaching down he picked up one of the flowers and handed it back to her. A bright smile, much like his deceased lover's, graced her lips as she thanked him. Father's eyes softened and a small smile graced his lips, and the woman offered her name, Saiyuri.

Father sat with the beautiful demon and continued to assist her in gathering her flowers. Once all where gathered Father stood and offered her his hand to help her up. Grateful for his kindness she accepted his hand and stood only to slip and crash into his chest, The contact made Father notice her scent over the scent of flowers and realized she wasn't a full demon, but father didn't mind, he enjoyed her smile. He watched as she slightly squinted her eyes, to look at him, he realized her eye sight wasn't very good, that there was actually a slight haze to her eyes. Father straightened her up and took her arm to help lead her where she wanted to go. She just smiled up at him and let him walk with her. When they arrived at her destination father discovered that she was living in a human village, acting as a healer.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story, It always makes me happy to see my views increase. Feel free to ask any questions or just post comments I always love reading them, and if you like the story remember to follow to get the next chapter. My updates are sporadic but they do happen. And Once again thank you for reading.**_

* * *

><p>Father found himself interested in the young woman, so when she offered him tea he graciously accepted. Though Father would never admit it, his greatest weakness will always be curiosity. After handing him the tea she sat down near him and sipped on her tea, he merely sat the tea on the floor and turned slightly to look at her. When she asked him his name Father replied "Sesshomaru". The woman looked taken aback, there wasn't a demon or hanyou alive who didn't know his name and fear it, though little had been heard about him as of the last century. Father watched the woman stiffen at his name but she soon relaxed once again, he had helped he in her task of gathering her lost flowers after all. Father asked her what had been her reason for becoming the healer for the village, his curiosity still peaked.<p>

She told him of her mother who was found on the edge of the village badly beaten and in labor, the villagers had quickly taken her to the midwife/healer, and when the small hanyou was born the midwife merely cleaned her and sat Saiyuri in her mother's arms. When she was healthier the village leader had asked for her story. Saiyuri's mother was the mate of a shiba inu youkai, who had moved with a small pack away from the north, when his father's pack became too large for their mountain dwelling. Their pack was small, a mere six in numbers, including herself. They had been unprepared when they came across a group of ogres, the three males had stood their ground against the orges and told the females to protect her pregnant mother. The three males were no match for the ogres and soon perished, the ogres pursued the females, the older of the two female youkai sent Saiyuri's mother and the younger female youkai on, claiming she'd distract them so they could get away. The two had managed to get away, but they could still hear the ear piercing scream as their pack mate died in her attempt to protect them.

They hid in a cave they assumed was in disuse, waiting a few days for their mates, and hoping they hadn't met their demise. Towards the end of the third day the woman had given up on the return of their mates, but as they where preparing to leave a group of angry wolf youkai verbally attacked them for entering their den without permission. They claimed they could forgive the youkai woman if she gave them the pregnant human to eat. Saiyuri's mother had been pushed behind the female youkai, for protection, and instead the female youkai offered herself, telling them if they let the woman go free, to a human village, she would say with them, and they could do whatever pleased them with her. With the look of lust in his eyes, the oldest male agreed, and sent the one that looked the youngest to take Saiyuri's mother to the human village a day away. The two walked though the wolf often shoved her ahead of himself causing her to get scratched and beaten by branches and brush, towards the early morning she went into labor, the young wolf panicked and picked her up and ran to the village, leaving her there as she cried out in pain, before vanishing back into the woods. The midwife/healer had opened her home to them and helped teach Saiyuri about herbs and the like, so when she had passed Saiyuri took her place.

As Saiyuri's story came to an end Father continued to watch her, and the range of emotions that went across her face. Her face finally settled on a pretty smile, and she apologized for taking up his time. Father told her not to worry, that he had ask, but the next sentence out of his mouth stunned even him, when he asked her if he could visit her again. She smiled her sweet smile and told her that would make her very happy. A small smile graced his face and she smiled back as he stepped out of her home. Father's heart raced at the thought of meeting this curious woman again, so as he made his way back to Ran with news of his travels.

Father said his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest trying to tell his daughter about the curious woman he'd met. Ran was fully intrigued, Father had never seemed to take an interest in anyone, but she kept quiet. Shortly after the visit Father went to find the curious woman that haunted his thoughts once more. Saiyuri had been sitting in the field where Father had met her, when he made his way back towards her village. Father quietly sat beside her as she studied a scroll, much too close to her face then her hanyou eyes should be able to see, peaking Father's curiosity once more. Father scooted closer to her and leaned slightly forward to look at her face, it was then that he noticed a slight haze to her eyes. Noticing him looking at her, Saiyuri turned from her scroll to look at Father with a questioning look in her eyes. Father asked her why her eyesight was so poor, causing a glint of terror to run across her stunning face. Father drew away from her, as if her frightened face had injured him, he started to withdraw his question when she started speaking.

Saiyuri told Father of a hanyou, from 130 some years before, who's long hair was as black as his soul, he had lied about seeking help and safety. In the dead of night while the villagers slept he released a miasma that had killed many and burned her eyes, until her vision was poorer than the humans of the village. Thankfully the healer was in another town up the way and wasn't harmed, though when she arrived she found many dead being removed from homes and she rushed into her own home. She had found Saiyuri crying over the body of her elderly mother, Saiyuri had only been in her early 30's at the time and was devastated at the loss of her mother. The old healer had seen the blood that had stained Saiyuri's cheeks and pulled her away to look at her eyes. The old healer had men from the village help carry out Saiyuri's mother and others to hold Saiyuri down.

The old healer had put salve on her eyes, telling it may save her from blindness, but that there was no guarantee. After two months of herbs and keeping her eyes wrapped, she was finally allowed to remove the wrappings from her eyes. She could see well enough, but her vision had dwindled, she was very near sighted, she could no longer see the great distances she once could. She couldn't even see the end of the fields anymore, while she could see shapes and easily tell what they were she often found she had to get within a short distance to see details in things she could once tell from fields away. Saiyuri had been afraid after it happened, terrified the monster who took her sight would come back and finish what he started, but he never did. Then almost 100 years ago the news spread that the horrid monster had been defeated, by Father and companions he was traveling with. Saiyuri turned slightly to bow to Father and thanked him for his part in destroying the one who had done so much damage.

Father had accepted her gratitude and reached out to stroke the top of her hair. As his hand glided over the top of her hair he felt two small ears touch his hand, He carefully parted her hair and stared sweetly at the two brilliant red dog ears that graced her head. It made him think lovingly of his rag-tag pack he had back in InuYasha's village. Father moved his hand away when he realized he was stroking her ear, like he often did to sooth Ran on nights when she was young and couldn't sleep. Saiyuri just smiled at him kindly, a slight blush had reached her cheeks when Father looked back down at her. Clearing his throat, to give him a moment to compose himself, Father asked her if she would like to visit InuYasha who had helped in the demise of Naraku. Saiyuri happily accepted, Father walked her back to her village, she went to pack a small bundle of clothing and to speak with her apprentice, informing the young lady that she'd be away for an undetermined amount of time. Father found that though her senses of smell and hearing were amazing, she still had a hard time keeping up with him and following him. Father had taken to holding her arm or simply carrying her to speed up the trip.

When they finally arrived at the village Father sat Saiyuri on her feet and let her follow him through the village. They hadn't made it very far in when Ran noticed Father and came running to him. Father watched the confusion on Saiyuri's face as Ran ran straight into his arms and gave him a welcoming hug. On his way to InuYasha's home he was welcomed back in the same manner ten more times, by hanyou, human, and demon children alike. Saiyuri's mind was overloading by the time they made it to InuYasha's home. Father had turned back and looked at Saiyuri, he watched silently as different levels of panic washed over her face. He knew she was still trying to understand how someone known for his heartlessness seemed to have a fondness for children. She had noticed that he never once pushed the children away, he merely patted their heads and they would run off happily. The only one he had showed any other action towards was the first hanyou woman. Assuming the worst she asked if the hanyou woman was his lover, because she smelled like him.

A stunned look froze his face and he looked at the woman in front of him. He managed to snap himself out of his stupor when Saiyuri waved her hand in front of his face. Father corrected his undignified stance and informed her that the hanyou woman was his daughter Ran, and the hanyou male she was about to meet was his half brother. Saiyuri's cheeks flushed to a scarlet color in embarrassment as her assumption was wrong. As they entered the house the place was busy with energy, many hanyous were carrying flowers, food, decorative items around the house. A cry came from a doorway as Ana walked out of a room wearing wedding attire, Ana ran to Father with tears steaming down her face. Her muffled words reached only Father and Saiyuri's ears, she was saying that her betrothed decided to invite some of his more troublesome clan to their wedding.

She was worried someone in her short tempered family would start fighting with her betrothed's clan and ruin her wedding. He wrapped her in his arms and patted her back soothingly but at the same time let out a sound of annoyance, not at the girl but at the situation. Father carefully pulled her away from him and asked where InuYasha was, Ana wiped her tears away daintily and pointed to the room she had just walked out of. Father made his way to the room only to find InuYasha with his face in his hands and his ears slightly drooping. Father made the sound of clearing his throat and InuYasha looked up with dread in his eyes before noticing the red haired hanyou standing behind him curiously. InuYasha slowly stood and walked toward his brother and the female. Father introduced them both and told InuYasha of her story, the three had spoken for hours and it had been pointed out that it had been a very long time since the village had a midwife, let alone a healer, and with some persuading Saiyuri was convinced to stay in InuYasha's village.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story, It always makes me happy to see my views increase. Feel free to ask any questions or just post comments I always love reading them, and if you like the story remember to follow to get the next chapter. My updates are sporadic but they do happen. And Once again thank you for reading.**_

* * *

><p>Much to the annoyance of InuYasha, Ana's betrothed was one of Koga's followers. Koga was the one many in InuYasha's clan were hoping wouldn't be coming. Even Father was irritated that the annoying wolf would be attending. Though Koga had mated Ayame, he still found time in his busy life, with his 30 pups and mate, to come and yank InuYasha's chain. The only time Koga had made an appearance and they didn't fight was on the day they buried Kagome. It had been decided by InuYasha's brood, that father would be the one presenting Ana and not InuYasha, merely because Father wouldn't cause an uproar by fighting with the wolf leader. InuYasha was displeased but he agreed, saying Ana's day should be a happy one and not be interrupted by petty squabbling.<p>

Somehow they made it through the wedding with no problems, Father stepped to the side to look at all the wedding attendants. In the front row was InuYasha's brood, and next to the the wolf's clan. Behind them Shippo sat with the monk and demon slayer's grandchildren, 16 in total, along with the children of Kohaku's offspring, 9 in total, all 27 were well known demon slayers, 5 of the monk's grandchildren had spiritual powers, one even served as a priestess here in the village. The others in villages close by. The rest of the brood had moved back to their grandmother's village and rebuilt it, making it once again a demon slayer's village. The villagers sat in seats behind them and at the very back sat Ran and Saiyuri. Though InuYasha had offered to let them sit with his brood, Saiyuri politely refused, saying she was a stranger to the village and she didn't think it would be right. Ran had offered to sit with her, and keep her company through the ceremony. Father sighed lightly, his pack was so small, just him and his daughter.

Father made his way back towards Ran and Saiyuri, Father offered Saiyuri his arm as a guide and Ran walked quietly by his side. Once they were away from the noise of the party Father spoke to Ran about Saiyuri's new arrangements. Father had built a large mansion on the edge of InuYasha's village for Ran many years ago, but she continued to live in the house that was her mother's. Father had told her it was her's when ever she wanted it. Ran offered to let Saiyuri stay there, she often held her classes there in the west wing but she told Saiyuri if it pleased her she could use the east wing as her home and healing area. Ran passed a side way glance at Father for approval, he nodded slightly in acceptance. She explained that the house had youkai housekeepers, and most of the cleaning and cooking was done by them.

Father let them speak a bit longer before he interrupted and informed them that they should be leaving to retrieve Saiyuri's things. Ran wished them fair travels and they walked to see Ana before they left. Ana smiled when she saw Father walking up, she gave him a hug and he told her they were leaving for a while, her face fell slightly, but he informed her that he would only be gone a fortnight, and that he was supplying the village with a new healer/midwife, gesturing at Saiyuri. Ana smiled sweetly at her and took a flower from her bouquet and placed it in Saiyuri's hair, she hugged Father goodbye and they were off. Father had decided to take Ah-Un, letting Saiyuri ride him while they made their way back to the village.

Though he had stated the village wasn't their first stop, bu that Grandmother's palace was. When they arrived at the palace Grandmother had met them in the garden, Saiyuri was standing quietly behind Father. Father had motioned for Saiyuri to come from behind him and though he could tell she was frightened she did as he said. Grandmother stared curiously at the young hanyou, and asked Father where he got his unusual fascination with hanyou's, only to mutter it was probably from his father. Grandmother stepped closer to Saiyuri and lifted her chin when she flinched away. Once again muttering, this time about broken hanyou's and belittling his sanity. She motioned for both to follow her, Saiyuri moved so she was once again behind Father as they walked. The closer they got to the door Grandmother was heading toward, the stronger the scent of herbs filled the air, and it went a long way to calming Saiyuri's nerves.

Grandmother gestured to the door the herbs scent was coming from, slowly both walked in. Sitting at a table in the room was the old healer, she'd been the one to deliver Father when he was born. Slowly she moved from where she was sitting to bow at Grandmother and Father, before she waved them all in. Both waved away her offer and told her they had business but instructed Saiyuri to stay with the healer. Saiyuri sat quietly where she was told and the old healer pulled her face down to look into her eyes. The healer asked her many personal questions about her birth, age, heritage and her eyes, after the questioning ended she was instructed to lay on the healer's cot. Saiyuri laid down and closed her eyes, listening to the healer rummage around. When the rummaging stopped she opened her eyes to find the healer by her side holding some sort of salve.

The healer forced Saiyuri's eyes wide open then applied what ever her salve was directly to her eyes. She expected it to sting, but it didn't, it was soothing. After and hour she was forced to rinse the soothing salve from her eyes, when she did she noticed some of her lost sight was restored, she could see all around the large room, not the way she could as a child, things still didn't have crystal clear appearances but she could easily tell what everything was. The healer had informed her that many of the impurities that had been left in her eyes by the old human healer had now been removed, though she'd never get her youkai sight back, she would no longer have to feel blind. She was told the damage was done and nothing could change that, but the impurities that reduced her weakened vision was now no more. Saiyuri thanked the old healer, she had asked if the knowledge of that salve could be passed to her as a healer herself. The elder obliged, showing her the ingredients and telling her specifically how to mix them. They spoke more until Father has come back to retrieve her, Saiyuri gasped in appreciation of his beauty.

She had known that he was attractive, she had been close enough to him once to know that, but with her sight clearer she was stunned. Father had moved towards her as he had done before, to assist her, but instead she bowed to him and thanked him. Father stood there confused for a moment and asked her if everything was alright. He suddenly smelled salt as her tears hit the floor but at the same time he smelled flowers, she was crying in happiness, but he couldn't tell why. He had only left her here so she would have someone to speak with that did the same line of work she did. Father shifted uncomfortably until she stood back up and looked him in the eyes. It was then he noticed the haze that had once covered her eyes was all but gone. He looked at her then to the old healer who only bowed and smiled softly at them both.

Father lead Saiyuri to Grandmother and they sat down once again to speak. Grandmother told Saiyuri if she wished, her father's clan could be located for her, but she respectfully declined, Telling Grandmother she had grown without them and was finally on a path that she'd chose on her own. Though if they did wish to find them, so she may meet them someday, they were welcome to. After a little longer conversation, mostly about Ran, Father and Saiyuri took their leave and headed towards Saiyuri's village.

They had only stopped once on the way to her village, Father had given Saiyuri and A-Un a chance to rest and drink water. When they touched ground Saiyuri ran happily towards a patch of flowers and picked a few placing one on the manes of both dragon heads one on her own and she brought one to Father. Saiyuri's actions reminded him so much of his deceased lover, she used to braid flowers into the dragon's manes and when she brought a flower to him, he felt his face soften. Saiyuri reached up happily and placed the flower behind his ear and smiled at him. She honestly expected him to throw the flower away, but what he did surprised her. He leaned down slowly and captured her lips, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Saiyuri started to resist the sudden kiss but quickly gave into his rough kiss and let him control it. She'd never been kissed before but she was pretty sure Father's kiss was probably the best she'd ever find. When he pulled back he looked down at her, Saiyuri's face was bright red and her lips were slightly swollen from his rough kissing. She was still pulled to him and she looked like she wanted to say something, but nothing was coming out. Father slowly released her, her voice came back suddenly when she said "wow" startling herself and tripping over her own feet as she stepped backwards. Father caught her as she fell and let his lips crash onto hers again.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's taken so long to get out this newest chapter, I'm in the process of working on a new story, which I'll be posting up today.<p> 


End file.
